farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Stout Vixen
Stout Vixen is a red fox that appears in Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins as a protagonist in the story. She is the mate of Stout Fox and possibly the mother of Fox, who is believed to be the only living cub born to her and Stout Fox. Physical appearance Stout Vixen has a bright orange coat of fur and a bright yellow underbelly and snout. Unlike most vixens, she has a tail that is commonly associated with male foxes more than vixens. She is also stout-looking similarly to Stout Fox, having eaten well throughout the winter according to him. Unlike Lean Fox and Vixen, she has thick front and back legs and a bright coat of fur. Hunting skills Stout Fox is attracted to her for her hunting skills. She begins by chasing her tail around to distract her prey, such as older rabbits like the one in the book, and she uses this to make her prey think that she is not a threat and to move closer to it, and when her prey least expects it, she pounces and kills it before her prey knows it is dead. Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins Stout Vixen doesn't appear until Chapter 5: Omens when she is hunting an aged rabbit buck. Stout Fox witnesses the whole event and they are instantly attracted to each other, admiring each other's hunting skills, and commonly hunting together. They meet around the time Quick Weasel meets Lightning Weasel and Sly Stoat meets Wily Stoat. While Stout Fox supports Lean Vixen and Sly Stoat when they give the otters the poisoned voles, Stout Vixen disagrees with this plan and tells how it will cause trouble for Farthing Wood later. After Lean Vixen and Stout Fox lead the foxes into a bloody encounter with the otters, she shows her disagreement of this too, saying the otters deserve to be left alone and ignored, but Stout Fox says that it is for the best, but could have been done without such brutality. Shortly after Stout Vixen finds out she is carrying Stout Fox's cubs, she accidently eats one of the poisoned voles without knowing it, and passes it off to Stout Fox as being one of the healthy ones "because it smelled alright". But around the time Quick Weasel and Wily Stoat succumb to the parasite introduced by the infected voles, she begins to become sick like they and several otters did. The first Assembly of Farthing Wood is called, in which Stout Fox attends to see if anyone knows if there is a cure to the parasite that she has come down with, but he leaves with no cure and he returns to her, and she continues to suffer, while the otters are the only ones that know the cure to the parasite; the cressy plants in Farthing Wood stream. After Stout Fox returns back to Farthing Wood after failing to save Long-Whiskers and the deaths of Lean Fox and Vixen, he leads her to the stream as she mentioned the plants there and she manages to eat some of them, which cures her of the parasite. Two days later she gives birth to four cubs, and only one isn't stillborn, who is believed to be Fox, and she has lost all signs of being sick with the parasite. Persoality she is shown to be a kind loving vixen Appearances ;Books *''Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins'' Category:Foxes Category:Book characters Category:Characters from Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins Category:Protaginists